Little Miracle
by JustNoOne
Summary: Hokage Naruto ran into the hospital room,then felt a fist come in contact with his face, "NARUTO YOU DID THIS TO ME!" screamed his wife. Naruto and Sakura's firstborn delivery,Showing Sakura's and Naruto Pain. Expecially Naruto's. SakNar One Shot


**One shot about Naruto's and Sakura's labor pains... Mostly naruto's pain. For my sister and her new additiion.**

Screaming echoed down the hospital halls. Naruto was bouncing up and down in complete utter terror. His hands were clenched in his hair literally tearing his hair out, he was horrified. Naruto's Hokage cloak was in shreds being ripped and his body was bruised all over. Another scream sounded as another blow came across his bruised face. Which knocked him clear across the room and into the wall, leaving a body indent.

"Ahhh Sakura that hurts, be more gentle" He mumbledrubbing his face

"YOU THINK THAT HURTS!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!" she screamed crushing the sides of the hospital bed.

Sakura screamed again and contorted in pain, Naruto jumped up and was instantly by her side, holding her hand. He was wiping the sweat off Sakura's red face and offering water. He could not stand seeing her in so much pain. In any battle he would rescue her from pain or harm. In any situation he would replace himself in her place to protect her from pain. But this he could not prevent. This scared him more than anything in this world to be helpless to the one he loved. He could not bear seeing her like this. So all he could do was be a punching bag for her. She screamed again, and she punched Naruto's in the face hurtling him in the hallway and into the nurse's station. He blackened out.

_An ANBU appeared in the Hokage office jolting Naruto from balancing a pencil on his nose, ignoring the piles of undone paperwork. Naruto stood from chair expecting news of an attack on the village, or foreign affair or- Naruto gulped. He looked at the ANBU, the ANBU'S porcelain mask was broken underneath showing dark bruising. _

"_C-code pink." He stammered. _

_Naruto was gone_

_He burst in the hospital doors running through the hall ways directing him towards the screams. A distressed nurse looked up at him along the way_

_Hokage-sama, she bowed._

"_What room" He rasped his voice hoarse._

"_Room 12"_

_He opened the door of the hospital room, his heart pounding, fear bubbling inside him as he looked around a fist came in contact with him slamming him on the floor he looked up at Naruto's the Rokudaime's greatest fear; his enraged wife. She raised her fist again, but Sakura screamed and crouched down. Naruto ran up to her soothed her; He picked Sakura up in his arms and placed her on the hospital bed. She looked up at Naruto's swollen face, her chest heaving._

"_The baby is coming!!" She hissed_

Naruto opened his eyes a squint and heard and exasperated sigh.

"Hey, Naruto" He opened his eyes and looked up at Sai. Sai's face was emotionless but looked equally worried. "Tsunade is delivering the baby now."

Naruto heart skipped a beat and his eyes grew wide. He jumped up and sprinted into the delivery room. He slammed the doors open, Tsunade causing to almost drop her mask onto the floor. She glared at him while taking another and handing it to Naruto. Naruto pulled his hair back and put his mask on and he was shaking head to toe. Fearing the worst

"Baa-chan what if- " She slapped him.

"Get a hold of your self Naruto!! Be there for your wife, nothing will happen so get your ass in their and hold her hand!!" she ordered. Pointing to Sakura

Naruto nodded quickly and ran over to his wife.

"Naruto" she breathed seeming relived. He held her hand ignoring the bone crushing grasp

"Let's do this" shouted Naruto

About 20 minutes later, there was a little wail echoing in the delivery room along with a chorused relived sigh. Sakura craned her neck to look for her child and saw little legs kicking out and relayed short little wail. She looked for Naruto; he was knelt next to Sakura tears welled in his eyes.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Tsunade announced

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled

"A boy" She whispered

Naruto grinned and nodded. As Sakura released his hand, he wavered and blacked out.

"Naruto!!" she gasped.

Naruto woke up to a baby's cry. He shot up in the bed he was laid in. He had a hospital gown on he had and IV connected to him. He was put in a two bed room with his wife. He saw his wife cradle his son…. His son!!!! He smiled bursting with excitement He jumped up and walked over to her He put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him. She moved over and they sat on the bed together. The sun shined on the small figure

"He's beautiful" He said in complete awe

"Would you like to hold him" she offered.

He hesitated what if he did something wrong "Sure"

She placed him in his arms and the baby gurgled. The baby opened his eyes and they sparkled cerulean blue and through the blanket his head was mopped with sunshine yellow hair. He grinned.

"You have a clone" Sakura remarked leaning back in her bed exhausted.

"I hope he does not act like you"

Naruto ignored the comments and looked upon his newborn; he was then the happiest man alive. The pain was over, the fear was over, sun light leaked through the hospital window upon his son. He is an angel, he is his legacy. Sakura smiled at Naruto's fascination at the newborn. The hospital door opened they both looked up. All of their friends poured in the room. They put down a million fruit baskets and balloons. And cooed over the baby, Naruto pulled away.

Lee: tearful "Such youth!!"

Hinata: Gasping "He so wonderful!!"

TenTen: cooing, "He is so cute!!'

Ino: whining "C'mon Naruto let me hold him"

Choji: laughing "He looks just like you Naruto"

Shikamaru: Groaning "I hope he does not act like you though."

Neji: agreeing "Me too."

Sai: smiling: "Yup."

Naruto: Angry "Don't talk about my son that way!!"

Shino: "…."

Kiba: Pondering. "Hey Naruto, is it true that Sakura broke 15 of your bones and ruptured an organ while in labor.

The room went silent. Sakura blushed and bit her lip.

"And I heard they shut the whole floor down for safety reasons" Kiba said snickering.

Naruto stood up and shook his fist at Kiba whose snickering evolved into laughing. Then the room opened and Tsunade entered and frowned as she sensed tension.

"Visiting time is over, get out" she ordered as she shooed them away

They all left, saying their goodbyes, Kiba was laughing and Lee still crying. After they closed the door, Tsunade looked at them.

"Thank you Baa-chan, thank you so much for a safe delivery" Naruto said. Repeating the statement.

Tsunade pick up the baby and did a check up. She smiled and handed him back to Sakura.

"Sakura did a number on you Naruto. She crushed your hand and fractured your skull let alone broken bones and- She broke off laughing.

"Don't feel bad Sakura I would have done the same thing."

Naruto rubbed his head and smiled, wincing. Sakura sighed

"I'm sorry Naruto I just-"

"No need to worry Sakura, I would rather be your punching bag than seeing you in so much pain" He grinned. "Seeing you like that was preferably the most scariest thing I have ever been through" They looked at the bundle in her arms yawning

"And It was worth every moment of it" He said

Sakura smiled back and put her hand on his bruised face healing it.

Tsunade sighed… "Lovers" and walked out of the room

"I guess this will be a wonderful story to tell him one day" Said a voice

Kakashi was propped on the windowsill, the sunshine showing his silver hair now with streaks of white.

"Kakashi Sensei!" said Naruto grinning

"Yo" he piped

"SO, it's a boy" He asked

"Yup" Naruto said beaming proudly

"I heard someone got beat up by a woman in labor on this floor" He pointed out half- interested. "Did you see-"

"Childbirth hurts sensei…" Sakura said coldly

"Hey now, Hey now" Kakashi put his hands up "I just came to see our newest addition to Team 7."

Sakura chuckled and handed the infant to Kakashi.

"Hmm… he looks just like you Naruto" he paused "I hope he won't act like you" The baby began to cry

Naruto snatched the crying baby from him, shooting daggers with his eyes at Kakashi. The Old Sensei looked at the infant for a moment and looked at Naruto

"Well congrats to you both" he set card on the nightstand and poofed away

Naruto and Sakura looked around at the room seeing Naruto sized hole in the wall and at the broken furniture along with cracked tile.

"Sakura we have been given a miracle" Said Naruto as they glanced down at the crying baby in her arms Naruto grabbed Sakura's chin and kissed her and grinned.

"No more kids for a while" Naruto said


End file.
